


Little Amelia

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John both have to look after a child who was at a crime scene. They both get extremely fond of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Amelia

I jumped out the taxi and ran into the park with John right behind me. A dead body had been found, with her face smashed in, in the middle of a child’s playground. It wasn't really my sort of case but I was so bored lately so this would have to do. I crouched over the body, telling Lestrade what happened and he nodded, taking notes. “John?”, I said, calling him over for a second opinion, but he didn’t come. I looked around and saw him, he was crouched down looking up the slide.. talking to _himself?_ He held his hand out and a small childlike hand grabbed hold of his. _Not_ talking to himself then. A small girl slid down the slide and he helped her up, squeezing her hand tightly, “don’t look”, I heard him whisper. I walked over to them and crouched down to face the girl, “do you know this woman?”. The girl nodded, “my mumma”, she said quietly, though oddly she wasn't crying. “What happened?”, I said quickly and she shrugged. I scowled, “you must have seen something! What happened?!”, I said maybe a little too sternly as John hissed at me, telling me to shut up. Her lip trembled, “I hid, I didn't see”. I nodded, “what’s your name?”. She smiled slightly, “Amelia”. John looked down at me and smiled. I wasn't really too fond of children, but John looked incredibly cute with this child. “Lestrade”, John called out, “this girl was here, it was her mother”. Lestrade nodded at him, “can you just keep an eye on her for like an hour while we sort the body out,. Thanks!”, he shouted, jumping in the car and driving off. My jaw dropped, we were being left with this child for _one whole hour._

"So little Amelia! What shall we do for an hour?", John said, squeezing her hand. She giggled, "can we get some food, I haven't eaten for a while. Maybe some days ago". John gasped, "why not!". She just shrugged, "my mumma didn’t want to waste her money". I looked down at her and she held out her hand for me to take. She _liked me?_ I grinned and grabbed her waist, picking her up and sitting her on my shoulders making her squeal in excitement. “Hold on tight”, I said, as her little hands gripped at my hair. I laughed, “come on John, last one to the cafe smells!”, I shouted as I ran off, Amelia screaming in delight as we reached it first. “John John smells!”, Amelia shouted and I grinned, letting her down off my shoulders so I could sniff at John’s neck. “He _definitely_ smells”, I laughed, making John laugh with me.

We walked into the cafe and we sat down, Amelia sitting in between the both of us. John looked at the menu and grinned, “have you tasted the chicken nuggets?”. Amelia shook her head and John gasped, _“what!_ No way?! They're the best things ever!”. She giggled, “oh really! I have to have them!”. I smiled at them both talking, he was incredibly cute around children. Maybe one day, when I finally told him that I loved him, if he wanted, we could get a child together. _Maybe._ “Isn’t dadda going to get something?”, she grinned and pointed at me. I blinked a few times and looked at John, his mouth dropped open but he was smiling, _“me?”._ She laughed and nodded, “yes you scarf man! Pick!”. I swallowed nervously. _Dad._ “Well you can't have nuggets without a chocolate milkshake!”, she squealed, “John John! You never told me that!”. 

So we ordered a plate of chicken nuggets and chips with a chocolate milkshake for Amelia and she ate it down quickly as if it was going to disappear in front of her eyes within 10 seconds, “so ‘cause you two are together, which one do I call dadda, scarf man or John John?”. I laughed. "We're not together”, John said quickly and her smile dropped to a frown. “Do you _want_ us to be together?”, I said smirking and she nodded, “kiss!”. I grinned and leant over her, “no!”, John protested, making me laugh, but I kissed him anyway, though he didn't pull back. He kissed me too and Amelia cheered. “I love you”, I whispered and he blushed, “I’ve always loved you Sherlock”. 

It was kind of mad how a little girl had finally made us both tell each other how we feel. She was _special._ I looked at him and then at Amelia, then back up at John and he nodded. He knew what I was thinking. “What?!”, she squealed, thinking she was missing out on something. She squealed a lot, though it wasn't annoying. It was _quite_ adorable. “Well you're going to have to call us both dadda aren't you”, John said softly, grinning at me. I stood up and held out my hand and she took it, jumping up and holding out the other one for John. He took it and we walked out the cafe, both of us holding onto Amelia’s little hands as we walked towards Scotland Yard. I looked over at John and he grinned at me again. He was happy. _I_ was happy, and little Amelia deserved to be happy too.

"LESTRADE!", I shouted, running up the stairs with Amelia screaming in delight behind me with John running beside her, us all trying to reach Lestrade’s office first. "Amelia _go!_ Through that door!", John shouted and she ran through first, laughing, with the whole of the building turning to look at the noise the three of us were making. _"Ah._ Looks like you're having fun..", Lestrade laughed, "..but I'll be taking you into care now". She looked up at me, then at John and then burst into tears. She didn't even cry when her mother died, yet she cried when she was told she was being taken into care. "No", I said sternly. Lestrade frowned at me, "what now Sherlock?". I held out my hands, one to John to hold and the other for Amelia. John wiped her tears away with his spare hand and then turned back to look at Lestrade, "we're adopting her". Lestrade grinned, "you two? _Together?_ With a _kid?!_ Wow. I'm sure it'll be no problem, we'll sort it out in the next wee-“, I shook my head, “no”, John said before I could even say it myself. Lestrade scowled, “what now?!”. I grinned, “we’re adopting her, _now._ Sort it out or I'll get Mycroft to do it”. Amelia squeezed my hand tight and I grinned. We were going to be a family. Me, John and Amelia were going to be a proper family. _Together._


End file.
